


All At Once (You’re All I Want)

by seekrest



Series: The Secret Sessions [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (it’s Peter), Alternate Universe, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, I saw canon and did another 180, IronDad but make it MJ, MJ knows what she wants, Michelle Jones is Tony Stark’s Biological Daughter, Secret Relationship, back on my bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: “Pancakes huh? Who says I didn’t want breakfast for dinner?” She jokes, sliding into the chair across from him as he sits down.“My bad,” he jokes back, his smile so bright that it made something in her stomach do a flip, “I’ll have to keep that in mind for next time.”Michelle makes a whistling noise, moving to serve herself a plate as she says, “Wow, think your company is that good that I’ll want to come back for more?”Peter says nothing for a moment, Michelle lifting her eyes to meet his as he says, “I hope so.”
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Harry Osborn, Michelle Jones & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: The Secret Sessions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537501
Comments: 78
Kudos: 179





	All At Once (You’re All I Want)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of the previous fic in this series. tl;dr - MJ is Tony’s kid, it’s an AU roll with it, and her and Peter met in a bar.
> 
> And that’s what you missed on Glee! 
> 
> Song inspo: 
> 
> King of My Heart, _reputation_ (2017)

“You still with me, kid?”

“Hmm?” Michelle glances back to her father, seeing the amused smile on Pepper’s face out of the corner of her eye.

“I asked if you were still planning on going out with Harry tonight which,” he makes a face, “I thought you and that idiot were over.”

“Tony,” Pepper chides gently as Michelle rolls her eyes.

“Harry and I are just friends.” 

“Listen kid, I love it when we go back and forth but do your old man a favor,” Tony says, smirking at Pepper before turning back to Michelle, “just tell me the truth.”

“There’s not anything else to tell,” Michelle says with a sigh, barely holding back another eye roll as she moves some food around on her plate, “Harry and I are just hanging out, getting him out of some thing he had with Norman. That’s all.”

Tony looks as if he’s going to say something further when Pepper cuts in, saying, “And I think that’s wonderful and very healthy of you, to still be friends with him.”

“He was my friend for a lot longer than we ever dated,” Michelle says with a shrug, catching Pepper’s warm smile. Tony just looks mildly uncomfortable, as if the reminder that his daughter dated wasn’t anything he ever really wanted to dwell on.

He waves a hand around saying, “Alright well, just be careful okay. Have Happy drive you.”

Michelle rolled her eyes. “You know I’m 22, not 12. I’m gonna be moving out soon enough anyway.”

Tony pointed a fork at her playfully, Pepper sighing as he says, “You know, there used to be a time when all you wanted was to hang out with your dear old dad. What happened, kid? Not cool enough for you?”

Michelle smirks, shaking her head as she glances to Pepper.

“He’s getting crankier in his old age.”

Tony scoffs only to look mildly offended when Pepper smiles and says, “You’re telling me.”

“Outmatched in my own home. Go ahead, leave!” Tony waves his hand dismissively, Michelle rolling her eyes again at the sarcasm in his voice, “Pepper and I need to have another child so _they_ won’t abandon me.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Michelle says as she gets up from the table, pushing her chair in before walking over to him.

Tony just stares at her, the smirk on his face that quickly turns into something more sincere as he says, “I mean it, kid. Be careful okay. Those vultures—“

“It’s _Harry_ , dad,” MJ cooly lies, Tony searching her face, “if they say anything stupid, you know Norman’ll go after them.”

Tony looks mollified by that but only slightly, Michelle wondering for a half-beat if he _knows_ from the look in his eyes.

But then it switches, Tony winking at her as he says, “Don’t stay up too late.”

“Bold words coming from _you,_ ” Michelle deadpans, only for him to say, “Hey, come on. I don’t want you to be like me, I want you to be better.” 

“ _Yes_ father dearest,” Michelle quips, hearing Tony’s snort and Pepper’s laugh as she walks away.

“Where did I go wrong?” She hears Tony playfully mutter to Pepper, but doesn’t catch her reply - already halfway to the elevator, her heart beating so fast in anticipation it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

* * *

“This is a bad idea.”

Michelle rolls her eyes, adjusting the baseball cap she had on in Harry’s car. It was the least obnoxious one the Osborn’s owned yet Michelle still felt like they stuck out like sore thumbs in this neighborhood, getting a few curious glances from people passed by in a way that made her wonder what kind of New Yorkers they were. 

“You never think my ideas are good and yet,” Michelle says, moving a curl behind her ear, “you listen to me anyway.”

Harry ignores the jab, Michelle catching his frown out of the corner of her eye as he says, “How is _that_ gonna hide the fact that you’re literally Michelle Stark, daughter of the most famous man on the planet, walking into an apartment building that looks like it should’ve been condemned decades ago?”

Michelle closes the visor, looking at Harry as he shakes his head.

“You look like yourself at a baseball game.”

Michelle gives him a look, going to say something only for her phone to buzz, her insides warming from the inside out when she sees who it’s from.

“Is that lover boy?” Harry asks, the barest hint of jealousy in his voice that only Michelle would be able to pick up - giving him another look as she taps out a quick reply.

“If you’re gonna be an ass—“

“I’m joking, I’m joking,” Harry says, putting his hands up. She can hear the sincerity in his voice, Harry sighing as he puts a hand on the steering wheel. “I just want you to be sure you know what you’re doing.”

“Course I’m sure,” Michelle shrugs, “besides, you’d like him if you met him.”

“Fat chance of _that_ happening, that means you’d have to tell your dad you’re sneaking around like we’re in high school all over again.”

Michelle frowns, undoing her seatbelt before saying, “You say anything and I’ll be sure to let Thompson know who _really_ hooked up with Anaya Wilkes at his eighth grade pool party.”

“You wouldn’t,” Harry counters, Michelle leaning forward as she opens the passenger door and says, “I would.”

“Damn Stark, that’s cold,” Harry says.

Michelle just smiles, reaching for the door as she says, “That’s extortion. Pick me up around 11.”

Harry mutters something unintelligible, Michelle only catching something that sounded like “drive by booty call” but she just ignores it, getting out of the car and shutting the door behind her with her phone in hand.

It buzzed once again, Michelle smiling as she reads the message.

 **Peter:** Can’t wait to see you.

* * *

“Nice place, Parker.”

She hears Peter laugh from the kitchen, shamelessly snooping around the pictures on the walls of his apartment. There’s one of him from his graduation with an older woman, the famous Aunt May that he’d mentioned at the bar.

It’d been a little over a month since then, never really getting the chance to see each other in person until now. The texts throughout the day and well into the night had been fun, Michelle waiting for the right moment for when they could finally see each other again without causing suspicion.

A dark part of her thought that hiding her drug use had been easier than keeping Peter a secret, her dad’s eagle eye for trouble manifesting double fold since she moved back home.

In one sense, Michelle knew she didn’t have to keep him a secret - she was an adult, not the teenager she had been sneaking around.

Yet there was something thrilling about it, making her feel like she was sixteen all over again with a schoolgirl crush - her cheeks warming anytime Peter would send her some flirty text back.

Harry might’ve joked about it under his breath, but Michelle was under no illusion of what she hoped would happen tonight - knowing that Peter had wanted to take her out on a real date but didn’t from her own wishes.

It was too risky, too many chances for the paparazzi to shine their already too focused spotlight on a guy who by all accounts was good, decent and it seemed - genuinely liked her. 

Michelle’s eyes shifted from the picture of him and his aunt towards another, one of the Empire State Building from an angle she’s never seen before.

“Where’d you get this photo?” She calls out, “The one of Empire State?”

“Uh, google. Some kinda parkour artist got up there. It was all over the news, surprised you don’t remember it,” Peter says hurriedly, the sounds of pots clanging in the kitchen distracting her as she tilts her head.

She hadn’t but she didn’t really keep up with the news, not when there was a good chance that either she, her dad or step-mom would be a feature on it. 

It was another thing she was protective of, in a way that she was glad Peter seemed to understand. Aside from not wanting to focus anymore on her that it already was, Michelle wasn’t exactly keen on that spotlight being on _Peter_ \- a guy that in the weeks she’d known him was the epitome of low key than she thinks she’s ever known.

Michelle had been looking forward to this for weeks, getting the chance to actually _see_ him once again rather than to just go back and forth via text. 

But as Peter comes out from the kitchen, holding a hot plate - Michelle was glad that time had finally come.

“Damn, that smells amazing. What is it?”

Peter beams, setting the dish down on his tiny kitchen table - something Michelle would guess came from the side of the street from how dinged up it was as he says, “Chicken curry. It’s probably the only thing I know how to make without burning the place down.”

He grins, tilting his head to the side, “Well that and pancakes.”

“Pancakes huh? Who says I didn’t want breakfast for dinner?” She jokes, sliding into the chair across from him as he sits down.

“My bad,” he jokes back, his smile so bright that it made something in her stomach do a flip, “I’ll have to keep that in mind for next time.”

Michelle makes a whistling noise, moving to serve herself a plate as she says, “ _Wow_ , think your company is that good that I’ll want to come back for more?”

Peter says nothing for a moment, Michelle lifting her eyes to meet his as he says, “I hope so.”

* * *

Michelle exhales as Peter sucks at the pulse point of her neck, his hands all over her as she tries to pull him even closer, straddling him on the couch that she’d rather not think of where he got it from.

“We don’t-- we don’t have to--” Peter pants as MIchelle tugs at his shirt, his hands resting on her hips. 

“I want to,” Michelle huffs back, kissing him fiercely - Peter groaning as she shifts her hips over his as she whispers, “I’ve thought about you for weeks.”

That seems to be all the encouragement he needs, Peter’s hands shifting until they’re right under her ass - moving so fast that Michelle loses her sense of gravity for a minute, opening her eyes as Peter lifts her effortlessly.

Her legs are wrapped around his waist, begging the question between kisses as she asks, “How are you doing that?”

“Do what?” Peter asks, looking dazed as he flops her down on his bed - lifting off his shirt, the sight of him causing Michelle’s eyes to widen.

“What the _fuck_? You’ve been hiding all of that underneath--” Michelle doesn’t get to finish her sentence, Peter crawling on top of her and bringing his mouth to hers. It’s hot, filthy, unlike anyone Michelle has ever been with as he starts to grind against her, fiddling with the same black jogging pants that he’d worn the first night she’d met him. 

For growing up as an heiress, Michelle didn’t like to think of herself as a snob - not when it came to material things. But she was realizing quickly just how _much_ of a difference there was between them, taking notice of his dilapidated apartment and shabby furniture more than what was probably necessary.

Yet any thoughts of their class differences completely fall away as Peter’s mouth begins to travel downward, pulling off her jeans so hard that she thought he must’ve broke the button. 

“Fuck,” Michelle whispers, Peter shifting till he was reaching for his side table, hovering back over her with a condom in his hand.

“Are you _sure_?” He asks again, a question that would make her laugh if it wasn’t for how sincere he looked. Peter’s eyes were dark and filled with a mix of lust and yearning that she’s not sure she’s ever seen before, his lips red and cheeks flushed from the makeout session they’d been having not even twenty seconds before. 

But she recognizes this for what it is, an _out_ for her in more ways than one. 

Michelle hadn’t known it that first day but she knew it now, that Peter _did_ know who she was from the moment she’d walked into the bar. He’d told her, in so many words, that her being Tony Stark’s daughter didn’t matter. 

“How can you _not_ care? Not to sound arrogant--”

“That your dad is Iron Man?” He’d said over the phone, Michelle rolling her eyes as he’d whispered back, “Well yeah, that’s fucking amazing. But that’s not as amazing as _you_.”

It was the cheesiest line she’d ever heard and she’d told him as much - but there was an honesty to it, something that she can see in his eyes now - communicating everything without saying a word.

That she could leave right now and that it wouldn’t matter, that he could understand her hesitancy - knowing more now of what it was like to live under a microscope from the few stories she’d told him. 

Yet the fact that Michelle felt that she _did_ understand him and had only barely met him, something that had taken years and years with Harry - made the decision for her in an instant.

She pulls him closer, sucking on his bottom lip as she lifts her hips - Peter groaning as she whispers, “Yeah, I’m sure.” 

* * *

“I hate that you have to go,” he whispers, Michelle smirking as she takes a sip of some of the cheap beer in the most stereotypical red plastic cup that she’s ever held. 

She glances out over the city, wrapped up in a hoodie that smelled just like him as she says, “City feels quiet here.”

Peter laughs, the sound of it making Michelle smile as she turns to him. “Yeah, no. The guy on the third floor hasn’t started his rendition of _Cats_ yet.”

“Ooh is this a nightly occurrence?” She asks teasingly, Peter wincing as he sighs and turns towards the city, “Yeah, every night at midnight on the dot.”

Michelle doesn’t have to check her phone to know that she’ll miss it, Harry texting her a little over twenty minutes ago that he was on his way. 

There’s a part of her that says that she could figure out some excuse for why she was out so late, but stops herself - sensing something from the look on her dad’s face that he didn’t completely believe her when she said she was going out with Harry.

It _shouldn’t_ matter, Michelle reasoned over and over again. She was an adult, he couldn’t very well stop her from doing whatever the hell she wanted.

But her dad was protective in more ways than one, already guessing that it wouldn’t matter _how_ much she’d tried to convince him that Peter wasn’t a bad guy - that he’d look at his cheap sneakers and terrible apartment and call him out as a gold digger.

Maybe he was, a dark part of Michelle thought - wondering if she really was just being an idiot, out on a rooftop after hooking up with a stranger that felt anything but. 

But she pushes that away, shrugging as she takes another sip of her terrible drink, “Guess I’ll just have to find out next time.”

Peter turns to her, a hopeful look on his face. 

“So there _will_ be a next time?”

“Don’t get too excited. I want to know how the hell you’ve held back the fact that you’re a fucking bodybuilder from me,” she says, Peter choking on his drink as he laughs.

“Why the hell do you think that?” He asks, Michelle gesturing vaguely towards his person.

“You’re the one who has a six pack. Eight pack? I don’t know,” she says, eyeing him curiously. “What are you hiding Peter?”

He looks like a deer caught in headlights for a beat, only for Michelle to say, “I’m just kidding. I don’t care if you workout.”

Peter laughs awkwardly at that, rubbing the back of his neck as he says, “Yeah well, gotta figure out some way to stand out I guess.”

“Stand out?” Michelle asks, Peter biting his lip as he stares off into the city.

“I’m not uh, I’m not rich you know.”

“Oh no, whatever will I do?” She deadpans, Peter laughing as he clarifies, “No, no I mean. I’m not like… I’m not like the guys you’re normally around you know?”

 _Oh_ , Michelle thinks - an awkward silence filling the space between them at the realization of what he is saying. She’d been so wrapped up in her own thoughts of trusting Peter that she hadn’t really considered the possibility that _Peter_ would have some kind of insecurities about being with her. 

“I _like_ that,” she says, her voice barely above a whisper - even if Peter turns to her as if she’d shouted at him, “I’m around so many pricks who think that daddy buying them some Range Rover or Jaguar means they’re God’s gift to mankind.” 

Michelle purses her lips, smiling back at Peter as she says, “It’s kind of refreshing actually.”

He laughs, “What, being around someone who is poor as shit?”

Michelle can’t help but laugh at that before saying, “No being around someone _real_.”

Peter’s smile falters at that, a storm of emotions on his face that she can’t quite read - his expression changing as he says, “I don’t— you know I don’t care about all of that right? I mean, I know I’m not anything like those rich guys but—“

“I told you it doesn’t—“ Michelle begins to say, only for Peter to interject, “But I really like you, MJ. And I...I need to tell you something.”

“Oh great, you waited till after we had sex to let me know you’re a serial killer. Just my luck,” Michelle quips, Peter rolling his eyes as he shakes his head.

“No, a _good_ serial killer wouldn’t tell you anything at all. I watched that documentary you sent me.”

“Nice to know you listen,” she says, gesturing the cup in her hands towards him once again, “also a point in your favor.”

Peter smiles then sobers up, biting his lip and going to say something more only for her phone to cut him off - Michelle remembering that she’d taken it off silent so that she could get back down to Harry in time.

“Guess it’s time for me to turn back into a pumpkin,” she says sadly, downing the rest of her drink and immediately regretting it as she stands - Peter standing up with her. 

“I don’t think that’s how the story goes,” he says teasingly, even if Michelle can see something else in his eyes. 

“Yeah well, fairy tales suck anyway,” Michelle replies, turning to him and seeing a conflict on his face that she can’t explain.

“I know this isn’t normal, like at all,” she begins, “But I— I like you too. And not just cause you’re good in bed, though that helps.”

Peter laughs, a sound that Michelle’s sure she wants to keep hearing for as long as she can, “I mean it, Peter. You’re… different. In a good way.”

Her words have the opposite effect of what she’s trying to convey, Peter looking more conflicted for reasons that she can’t even begin to comprehend even if there’s a part of her that wants to.

But before either of them gets the chance to say anything further, her phone rings again - this time a call not a text, signaling Harry’s impatience. If they weren’t in this particular neighborhood, she’d tell him to hold off but she knows Harry’s looking out for her in more ways than one - keeping her from being _too_ out there with someone she barely knows.

“Yeah hi, I’m coming down. Give me a minute to change,” she says into the phone as she answers, hearing Harry’s annoyed sigh on the other end.

“For fuck’s sake, MJ. I’m not Happy, I got places to go.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. See you in a minute,” she says, hanging up before Harry can complain any further.

“Your ride?” Peter asks, Michelle sighing as she says, “Yeah, I uh, couldn’t exactly take a car out here without being noticed.”

Peter nods, looking like he wants to say more but choosing against it - waving a hand out towards the roof access door. 

“Well, I guess I should walk you out. Or, as much as I can. You know.”

“Yeah,” Michelle says sadly, wishing that she was a normal person with a normal life, “I do.”

As they quietly walk towards the stairwell together, Michelle’s heart flutters in her chest as his hand rests gently on her back - making her feel more at home and welcome than she ever had before with a hookup.

Yet even as she thinks that, Michelle quickly dismisses it - confirming something for her in that moment that she hadn’t put a name to in the weeks she’d known him.

She snuck a glance towards him, seeing the smile on his face - the look of it causing her to smile back.

Michelle knew that this was a secret that couldn’t last forever, not if the nebulous feeling in her gut had anything to say about it.

For now it was nice to think about - the possibility that she had found someone who liked her for who she was. 

Peter was good, smart, had a terrible sense of humor - but he was also _real_ , genuine in a way that she wanted to know more about.

As she walks towards the roof door, Peter opening it for her - Michelle was glad for that for as unreal as her life was, at least Peter’s life was anything but.   
  


* * *

_So prove to me I'm your American Queen_  
_  
And you move to me like I'm a Motown beat_

_And we rule the kingdom inside my room_  
_  
'Cause all the boys and their expensive cars_

_With their Range Rovers and their Jaguars_

_Never took me quite where you do_

_And all at once, you are the one I have been waiting for_

  
_King of my heart, body and soul_  
_  
And all at once, you are all I want, I'll never let you go_

  
_King of my heart, body and soul_

_And all at once_

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
